Snowball Effect
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: Dracula leaves a one night stand, who starts Kaiba's unwilling transformation. Then, Yugi is dragged along for the ride. The two must now work together to survive and learn the identity of their unholy father with the aid of their human allies.
1. Chapter 00

**Snowball Effect**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or Dracula by Bram Stoker.

Author's Note: Agh. I'm getting nowhere. Too many ideas from watching "Dracula" with Anthony Hopkins and Gary Oldman four times in row. So, I decided to cross the two. Except Dracula never died.

**Prologue**

Flowing black hair tickles his prey's face. The blonde giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck. Her blue eyes look into his. He gently lowers her down onto the soft mattress. His lips trace her warm flesh. Her sweet rose perfume drifts into his nose. His fingers peel the cloth away from the ivory flesh.

"Darling," the woman moans.

He sheds his black silk shirt. His bare chest begs her. She obeys that instinct, crawling up to her knees. Her fingers trace his cold skin as her tongue plays with his nipple. And then, she suddenly sinks her teeth in. The man groans. His playmate releases his abused flesh, smiling up at him. The male looks down at her as his hands stroke her flawless face. "Hard enough for you?"

"Plenty, my dear," the man purrs. His lips pull back in a smirk. Two extended canines stand out in the dim lighting. "You have quite a set, but there is something else that I desire."

The blonde hums and snuggles up to him. "Then, take you want."

He arches his neck back. Then, goes for the kill. Warm liquid rushes to his mouth. And he laps it up as if his life depends on it. The young woman starts growing limp, but still remains conscious. Her aquamarine eyes slowly grow dim, but clinging to life. The man continues, using all his will to drain her completely.

"Sir…" Her voice growing faint.

He continues until she fades into a deep slumber. Then, his mouth releases her as his tongue licks his lips clean. His top hat returns to his head as he walks out the door.

_**Kaiba's PoV**_

Noise surrounds me. The formalities of businessmen ring in my ears. Even from the restroom, it still echoes. I grip the knob in front of me; suddenly jerking it counterclockwise. I watch the water pour out of the faucet. Then, I cup my hands and splash my face. I can feel the heat I am generating go down. And the annoying sting from my neck starts up again.

Me… Seto Kaiba…nicked myself this morning. Of course, I act like it's nothing and put a little aftershave on. Now, the self-inflicted injury stings and itches like hell. I've been trying hard, but in the end, I scratch it open every hour. That spot of my flesh is now pink because of it.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba…"

I recognize his voice. Tsubasa Arika, head of the Tsubasa Inc., stands behind me as I dry off. A man that is six inches shorter than myself. His brown eyes too caring for the business world. His black hair has now turned gray over the few years I've known him. I watch him pull a hand up to his chin.

"To think that I would find the head of Kaiba Corp. here."

"Shut up," I growl, "I would leave if I could. But, you made this mandatory, Tsubasa."

"Mr. Kaiba, it's a business party. Loosen up and talk with the other heads."

"Jee, I never **liked** parties," I smart off.

Would he just leave me alone? He drags me to Tokyo, Japan for a conference that reminds CEO's how to keep a checkbook. Something I knew how to do when I was twelve. And the advancements in technology. Kaiba Corp. will still be one step ahead of all of you old fools. So, stop wasting my time!

"You can at least socialize…"

Damn, that man is persistent. And all the good looking women out there are taken. Damn. And socializing is not my forte. Okay, on business terms, yes. Everyday life… HELL NO!!

"Get out and leave me alone…"

I watch Tsubasa's face grow pale before he bolts out the door. At least that got my point across. I sigh in relief as I go back to staring at my reflection. The roaring seas in my eyes refuse to calm as the rest of my face betrays nothing.

Agh, fuck this "party". I'm retiring early. I promised Mokuba that I will be home tomorrow. I left the little imp at home due to the fact that this 'gathering' will lose his interest. And if I want to get some work done, I need to leave early tomorrow morning.

I push the door open and immediately notice the 'pest', Tsubasa Arika, with his little trophy wife. Her skin shines more than his. She is much younger than he. My theory is that she married him for the money, not out of love. But, romance or not, that man's private life is not my business.

I gently force my way through the other CEOs, giving them the traditional cold shoulder. From the looks I see on the women, they are disappointed, but their husbands or lovers saw my actions from a mile away. I can hear them say that even my stepfather reacted the same way when he had enough. My hand grips the banister as I pull myself from the crowd. I start to ascend as Tsubasa calls me from below. I ignore him as I continue, actually longing to rest. Damn, and now my neck is begging me to scratch it. In hopes to get it to stop, I comply as I process from the stairs into the hallway.

I freeze as I walk by a door. I heard something fall and break. I know that my brother is at home, my instincts told me to go in and check up on the occupant. Which my body did without a second thought. What I see is stored away in my memory. The bed sheets are all in a heap on the bed. The glass vase that I assume came from the table now rests in pieces on the floor. A blonde woman lies on the floor.

"Miss!!"

I ran and fell to my knees. I see her blue eyes flutter as she lifts her head.

"Hello…handsome…"

She weakly sits up. I can now see the amount of blood that covers her form. She wraps her arms loosely around my neck. Then, she pulls me closer. I feel her lips on my neck and my blood from the nick smear. Finally, I gather enough courage.

"Miss, you need to let me go! I have to cover your wounds! Then, I'll call the ambulance!!"

She snuggles closer to me. "Handsome…so handsome…"

Panic floods my system. I look to the door I had left ajar.

"Help!!!"

_**Three hours later…**_

I yawn. Sleep threatens to consume me, but I force myself to stay awake. I have to know if that woman is all right. Her blood has now dried on my white suit. I also have a faint headache building.

"Mr. Kaiba," a voice called as I look up.

"Is she…"

"She's now stable. I highly recommend that you go home and rest after a nice bath."

And I did just that. Feeling clean is such a relief. I crawl under the hotel's covers. And allow sleep to take over.

* * *

I hate it when I get too many ideas...


	2. Chapter 01

**Snowball Effect**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or Dracula by Bram Stoker.

Author's Note: Finally, things are slowly down and ideas are coming to me. Trying to write earlier this year was a pain due to writer's block. So, hopefully I can make some head way on all the fics that need updating. Sorry, folks, no Dracula yet. He will show up, I promise.

**Chapter 1**

I don't know how long I slept, but I still feel exhausted. Plus, the morning sun is too bright. But, I suppose everyone can use a wake up call. I push my body up, using every ounce of strength I can. I hear my muscles begging for more rest. I still ignore their complaints as I stagger across the room. Damn… What in the hell hit me?

My desk is now near me as I feel that I am about to fall. I grip the edges and force my legs to **not** buckle under me. My cell phone starts flashing as my ring tone picks up the beat. At the end of the annoying melody Mokuba made, my dragon roars in triumph. I stare at the silver object as the annoying melody starts up again. Using my right hand, I grip the phone and flip it open with my thumb. My hand automatically moves the tiny, thin object to my ear. I try to force myself awake, but fail as I groan, "Kaiba speaking…"

"Seto? Were you sleeping in?"

My left hand moves up to my face. My middle and index finger rub my temple as I groan in response. I listen to my little brother grunt in my ear before lecturing me about sleep. I pull out the chair and comply with my body's desire to sit. My long slender legs stretch out as I sigh in relief. Still, I know I would have to get up to get the painkillers for this migraine.

"Seto," the voice growls.

"Yes," I moan.

"Will you be home today?"

"Yes, kiddo. I promised you, didn't I?"

"Yup." I could see the grin on his face.

"All right, kid. I should get ready then."

"All right, Seto. See you when you get home. Be careful."

At that, Mokuba hangs up. I sigh once more. This time, I sigh in exasperation. I feel like I survived a car accident. And I was the pedestrian. I stay in the posture for a good ten minutes before forcing my body back up. I glare at the curtains, cursing them for letting a little too much light in. I turn my head away from the window to keep myself from looking into the morning light. My left hand acts as a guide and a brace again the hotel walls as I stagger to the bathroom. I relieve my bladder as I ponder that woman the night before.

I couldn't stop myself from wondering how she got in that condition. I'm not sure, but I think she was bitten on her neck. It was and still is too hard to tell. Last night, she was covered in blood. In my mind, she is still covered in that red liquid. Neck… If the "geek patrol" were to hear this, they would probably… No, they will pipe up something that deals with their mumbo jumbo. Or vampires since they now seem to be popular in today's pop culture. Either way, neither option exists. That woman probably just found a guy with a biting fetish.

But, she leads to my current condition. The day before, I was pretty fine. Now, I curse the smallest degree of change in light. Plus, my body is still complaining about not getting enough rest. Though bacteria and viruses can infect the body within days, I know that it is a slim chance for an infection to affect the whole body less than 12 hours later. So, what the hell is wrong with me?

No, I'll save that question for later. I really need to get ready to leave. Especially since that blasted convention/party is now over. I need to leave before that persistent old man finds me to talk my ears off. Why did I even come here? Other than Tsubasa made it mandatory.

I guess to increase my tolerance for these social events.

As a CEO, I have held a couple myself. Yet, even then, the guests and I didn't see eye to eye…during the whole event. When it's all over, I retreat back to my home and vent.

People… They're so stupid. So naïve. So gullible. That is what the human race has become. And I refuse to degrade myself to that level. I refuse to let Mokuba to become one of them… Then, I'm failing. I've lied to Mokuba several times before, though he has forgiven me.

I strip before stepping into the bathtub that also functions a shower. The cheap fabric curtain slides on its pole. I twist the water on and adjust it to the temperature I desired. Then, ordered it to redirect to the shower head. It feels so good. I can feel what little filth I accumulated overnight wash off. I massage my shampoo into my scalp. The woman…my misery now vanishes as my body forces itself awake. I am still me; this time the me yesterday.

I wash the lightly scented citrus shampoo out. I feel the mass slide down my back and drops off my ass. I scan my body now as I lather up the washcloth provided my hosts. Lean muscle hides under my pale skin. My stomach is flat due to the fact that I eat only two meals a day, a small lunch and decent dinner. Mokuba wishes that he grows up to be as handsome I am. But sometimes, I hate it. It attracts **too much** people. Women that want to marry me for my money, even though I just graduated from high school. Men that dream of bending me over the table and "make love" with me. And oh god…The fangirls that patrol the streets just to get my autograph and swoon at my feet.

The washcloth now skims over my skin. I allow the water to take the soap away as I progress further down. Once finished, I turn; the soap slips off and swirls into the drain. I rinse the washcloth off and wring it out. Content, I turn the water off. I reach out and snag the white towel from the bar. The 'supposed to be soft' cloth scratches my skin as it absorbs the moisture from my skin. Still, I wrap the thing around my waist as I walk over to the sink. My right hand snags the hand towel from its resting place. Then, glides it over the foggy mirror's surface.

Another thing I don't like about hotels. The fans don't work…at all. I fish my cotton swabs out of the toiletry bag. Then, I process to clean the unwanted earwax out of my ears. I place to the two rods on the counter. Both tips are now only a light yellow color. I now pull out my cerulean blue comb and begin straightening out my brown hair. I place my comb back in its exact place and pull out my toothbrush and paste. My thumb flips the cap open and squirt a pea size little blue paste out. I run the head up the water from the faucet. I brush the incisors, the canines, and molars. I feel the paste foam against my cheeks. As I cleaned the apatite, I observe myself in the mirror.

That blasted nick has now scabbed over. So apparently, I even scratched it open while I slept. But now, the blasted thing isn't bothering me. That's all I care about. Of course, Mokuba is going to see it and panic like he usually does.

I lean over the sink as I spit the now white foam out. My tongue runs over the now smooth teeth. My hand snarls the cold water handle and jerks it hard. Water cascades out of the little faucet and down the willing drain, taking the foam with it. I snag the plastic cup, which was also provided by my "honorable" hosts, and fill it half way full. I bring it up to my lips and allow some to the liquid into my mouth. I swish vigorously and release the remnants of toothpaste out into the sink.

With that taken care of, I finally leave that small room (compared to my own superior bathroom back at the manor). Instead, I stand in the short 'hallway' in front of my duralumin case. I retrieve what I deem to be perfected for any day. A black turtle, black leather pants, eight thin dark blue belts, two silver cuffs, one dark blue belt with my company's logo, and the white sleeveless trench coat from the closet. I slide into my boxers and remember another key indigent. I head back to the bathroom, retrieving the toiletry bag with all my goods. I rummage through the bag and pull out a bottle of lotion. I open the container and forced a large dab into my hand. I press my hands together and then run them up my legs. Once the lotion is used up, I grab my pants and slide into them.

I proceed with this little everyday ritual, adding each article in a particular order. Whether it was slipping into my turtleneck or the boots, everything has to come on in order. I tighten the belts that go my legs before doing the belts for my arms. Then, swing my slender arms into the armholes of the trench coat. I toss the toiletry bag into the case and fold my blue pajamas before placing them in. I close the case, grab the card key, my phone, and walk out that fake wooden door.

I flip open my phone and press '3'. I bring the tiny silver object to my ear.

"Yes, Master Kaiba?"

"Isono, be ready with plane. I will be arriving at the airport shortly."

"Yes, sir. The pilots are already ready. I shall arrive at the hotel to pick you up." Isono replies and timely silences before I hang up.

I step into the elevator, making the other occupants cringe in recognition. I tuck the phone into a pocket inside the coat. My back straightens even more as the elevator hums. The other people around me glance and whisper, thinking that I am so full of myself to not hear them. They're wrong. I hear their questions while still ignoring this slight migraine. Great, now I realize that I forgot to take painkillers for this small setback.

The elevator doors open and I set out first. I approach the front desk and tap the card key on the marbled surface. The young female working turns to me and asks if I enjoyed my stay here. I only grunt in response and she went quiet as she logs the key back in. Her computer produces my receipt as I pull my checkbook and pen. I write up the amount and tear out the check. I hand the slip to the receptionist, who hands me the receipt.

I march out and Isono was true to his word. He stood outside the limo, waiting for me at the door. I ignore the press that surrounds the walkway as well as their cameras' flashes. When I approached, the bodyguard pulls my car door open. My thin frame slides in and Isono shuts it behind me. He climbs into the driver's seat. The engine starts to hum as he turns the key.

As we pull out, I watch the press continuing to try to get a word out of me. I glare out the tinted window, pondering whether or not to terrify them. However, they decided for me as I lower the window.

"Mr. Kaiba…"

"There is nothing to make a story on!!! No comment!! Now, scram!"

Amazingly enough, that is what **they** did. Idiotic slaves to the idiotic media, who all believe they have a right to know what happens in a celebrity's life. They don't.

"Master Kaiba, may I?"

"Go ahead, Isono."

"That really isn't how you should be treating people, sir."

"They're idiots," I growl. "They're idiots who think they have the right to know everything. Every single deal and even every moment of my personal life."

"I understand that, sir." Isono replies, taking his eyes off the road for a brief second to look at me with aid of the rearview mirror. "I'd also say that you do not look well, sir. Did you get enough rest?"

For once, I lower my protection system. "I think so, but I just feel awful this morning. It's only a slight migraine, Isono. No worries."

"If you say so, the trip to the airport will be awhile. I will wake you up if you fall asleep on the way there."

"Thank you." I sigh, now allowing my body to relax. And once more sleep claims me.

* * *

This makes the end of the chapter, though you all know that by now. Please review and I shall work on the next installment.

-Ash Kaiba


	3. Chapter 02

**Snowball Effect**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or Dracula by Bram Stoker.

Author's Note: Wow, 2,854 words for this chapter. I originally aimed for about five pages for this chapter, which ended up being six pages when all said and done. I feel accomplished on writing this much. Anyway, enough of my chatter. Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

When I finally came to, I could feel the jet move down the runway. Still tired, I glance out the window next to my prone body. As I shift, a thin cotton blanket slips down my chest. I lazily redirect my attention to it. For the life of me, I can't seem to figure out what it was doing on me. I remember it being on the plane for Mokuba's comfort. So, what is this thing doing on me?

"Master Kaiba?"

I lift my head up. But, sleep clings to me so badly that my vision is awful. A black spot towers over me. Its edges blend into the hazy background. I want to call out, hit it, something, but my body complains more so.

"Sir? Are you all right?"

"Tired…" I gasp after forcing my vocal cords to work, "so…tired…"

My vision clears slightly. As I focus harder on the shape, Isono's body clears up. I can feel his hands on my head and back as he pulls me close. I blink faster now, trying to fully wake up. My strength returns to me slowly. His hands trace my body with their tips as he pulls them away.

"Isono, sunglasses…please…"

I watch my advisor and bodyguard hesitates, but complies as he takes off his own. Keeping a steady hand, Isono slides them onto my face. I watch the bright world dim. The annoying migraine quiets down to a whisper. I rise slowly to my feet with Isono already prepared to catch me if I were to stumble. In which, I did.

Under my feet, the plane starts lifting upwards. My body follows the motion of the craft. I squeeze my eyes shut. Then, release a grunt as I collide with my chair. The sunglasses jiggle on my face. The sudden shift begins to bug my eyes more. I grip the armrests as Isono too anchors himself down.

My craft lifts off and slowly straightens out as she gains altitude. I look down at my hands to see my knuckles white. I loosen my grip slowly, allowing circulation to start back up again. My head rolls back and accepts the headrest's embrace. My lungs slow down, allowing my body to calm itself. Underneath his shades, my eyes watch Isono as he regains his footing before looking back at me with his mint green eyes.

"I suggest, sir, that we stop somewhere to find a pair of sunglasses that fit."

I nod, vividly remembering the sudden transitions. Yes, the pair is too big for my facial features. I will have to apology to Mokuba for being a little late. Oh well, if I could find the kid something while I'm out, hopefully he won't guilt trip me. I hope…

I shift again. This time, my left leg leaps to its place on my right thigh. My arms cross themselves over my chest. Even behind the glass, the old glare was working once more. Isono proves it by jumping up to his feet and retreating back to the cockpit. Now, I wait.

_**30 minutes past due…**_

"SETO!!!"

So much for the hope. I place one foot in the door and already the kid is jumping down my throat. My duralumin case hangs on my right side as the gift bag hangs on the left. My new sunglasses rest on the bridge of my nose. I quietly put both objects down, listening to my brother leave the game room to lecture me again.

I slip out of the white trench coat and return it to its hanger on the coat rack. I reach up and gently grip my sunglasses by the frame. The gun metal frame slides flawlessly from my face. Dark brown polarized lenses stare at me as I return my eye savior to its case. Then, processes to place it on the small cherry table. I pick up my luggage once more and step further in as my little brother makes his appearance on the staircase.

Mokuba is still thirteen, but his fourteenth birthday is drawing closer each day. I still can't convince him to get his wild raven hair cut to a manageable size. His stormy blue eyes glare at me and confirm who learned the glare from…me.

In honest truth, I learned the trademark glare from my stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba. Once I learned it, I perfected it. And apparently, I unknowingly passed it down to Mokuba.

I continue the staring contest with him. Now, I notice he is wearing his blue and green striped shirt, which he also wore during my Battle City tournament. His Duel Monsters locket rests on his chest. I know a picture of my younger self rests inside it, holding a white piece. The other half resides in mine. A young Mokuba with eyes wide and shining with innocence smiles at the cover until I open it. Now, the locket is so small and fragile in my giant hands. The normal blue jeans of society protect his growing legs.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"You're late. You promised me that we could spend the day together and you arrive half an hour late," my brother pouts as he finally descends.

I sigh as I pull out my phone. My sapphire eyes glance at the LCD scene. "And you waste ten minutes of **our** time."

His tiny chest puffs out. "You and business schedules. Everyday life isn't a business meeting, Seto. You don't need to have every minute planned."

"If I don't have a plan, then what I suppose to do, Mokuba?"

"Sit back and relax for once, Seto!!"

I roll my eyes at that comment. Every argument we have, Mokuba finds a way to boil it down to that point. Yet, work keeps my mind busy. I have to be doing something. Whether or not it as simple as looking over a progress report or starting a complex program, I am kept busy. A vacation where I can sit in a chair and twiddle my thumbs is not an option.

"Seto, I'm serious. You work too much. You might as well work 24/7!"

"You know, Mokuba. Now that you mention it, I might as well." I reply before Mokuba realizes his mistake. I smirk at my little brother, whose cubby face flushes bright red in fury.

"Seto! I wasn't serious about the 24/7!"

The smirk stays on my face as I rapidly approach Mokuba. My left arm reaches out and snares my kid brother in head lock. An evil grin spreads on my face as my right fist ruffles Mokuba's wild mane. He screams up at me, asking me to stop. The stormy blue eyes hide behind their covers as tears rim them. Giggles shift to laughter and I find myself joining in. Who cares. Only Mokuba has the right to see this side of me.

The noogie session turns into a tickle session as I trap Mokuba with my arms. My slender fingers dance over my brother's smooth skin. Mokuba's small body curls around my arms. His giggles erupt into full out laughter. My own rusty voice laughs along with him as I continue. Water clouds my vision as I crouch down.

Laughter overtakes both of us. Our bodies collapse onto the Persian rug which leads guests further into the mansion. I regain my composure and watch the laughing ball that was lecturing me earlier. My eyes wonder back to the front door. I see my case and gift bag discarded. I must have dropped them in Mokuba got in arm's reach. My head leans back and peers out the window in living room. My eyes hiss in agony.

Pain shoots through my nerves to my brain. I unconsciously scream as my lungs push the air out. Mokuba's laughter stops suddenly. I can feel his concerned look on my hunched form. He calls my name. My right hand gestures to the small table as my husky voice barks, "The glasses case… Get the glasses case!"

I listen to my brother's feet pound the floor. His hands rummage through the items on the table before returning to my side. I hear the case snap shut. Small hairs stand up as the metal frame slides into place. Mokuba's voice beckons me to open my eyes. Through the fog of pain from both the light and my migraine, I hear him and comply.

"Thank you, Mokuba," I gasp as the afternoon sun is now a tolerable thing.

"What's wrong, Seto?"

"Just a migraine, kiddo. I've taken painkillers for it…"

"I don't think the migraine isn't what made you scream, nii-sama," Mokuba pouts.

"I don't know what to think. The sunglasses at least make it bearable." I groan.

"Have you at least eaten anything? Never mind, don't even bother answering that question. I already know the answer." He growls as his small hands grip my wrist. "Come on, let's eat."

I force my body up. My feet firmly plant themselves on the floor. Mokuba grabs my wrist once more. I allow my brother to lead me to the kitchen, where the hired maid stands at the sink. Smooth black hair is crop short with a white lace bonnet resting on top of her head. The black and white French maid outfit covers her delicate frame. All the maids here have worn that outfit since **he** owned this place.

"Amaye, where's Hitomi? Seto needs to eat…period." Mokuba asks.

Amaye turns towards us with her brown eyes. She dries her hands on the towel from the bar. "Oh, welcome back, Master Kaiba. I shall fetch the cook immediately."

At that, Amaye walks off. Mokuba climbs up into an oak barstool. He looks at me and pats the stool next to him. Rolling my eyes, I join him as Hitomi strolls in. The elderly woman smiles tenderly at my brother. Then, her old brown eyes harden on me. "Well, welcome back, Master Kaiba. Still not eating much, are you?"

"If I answer 'no'?" I ask.

Hitomi glares as she answers, "You'll eat something. You're too thin for someone of your age."

Now, it is my turn. I know that 65 kg is light for teens about my age. But, I'm content at that weight. The only disadvantage is that my ribs show a little under my skin. Yet, my doctor wants me to gain more weight. I say that I will, but never really follow through. I like the weight I'm at now, much to Hitomi's displeasure.

Still, Hitomi pulls out a skillet from a cabinet. She then skims the pantry and gun metal refrigerator. Rice, meat, and some vegetables are cradled in her arms as she escorts them to the corner next to the skillet. The cabinet above her corner opens and surrenders the oil. Hitomi pours some oil into the skillet and turns the burner on. Hitomi pulls out the rice cooker and begins steaming the rice. She redirects her attention back to the skillet. Her plump fingers pluck water chestnuts from their container. Then, the bamboo, snails, baby corn cobs, sliced carrots, green onions, and bean pods become her victims. Hitomi sprinkles some spices onto the mixture, which drifts in my nose as she mixes them up.

She jiggles the skillet on the burner and picks up it to flip it. Her gentle hands return it back to the burner. The pump elderly woman walks a few steps from the stove. She again opens one of the solid oak cabinets and pulls out a white porcelain bowl. The blue drawings of Eastern dragons circle their white background. Hitomi peers at the rice and stirs it. Then, turns her attention back to the meat and veggies. The cook snorts as she strolls over to the drawer under the cabinet she produced the bowl from. From that drawer, Hitomi carefully pulls a pair of porcelain chopsticks with the matching pattern.

She places the chopsticks in front of me. The old woman returns to the stove. She scoops the steamed rice out of the cooker with a spoon. The bowl receives it willingly until the cooker is empty. She turns the knob of the burner off and pours the veggies on top. Hitomi positions the bowl on the counter. Its aroma floats into my nose as my stomach responds with a growl.

"Told you," Mokuba grins as he places his elbows onto the bright quartz countertops I had installed a couple months ago.

I roll my eyes as I reply, "Whatever."

My younger brother grins and rubs his nose with his right index finger. I can't stop myself from smiling as I pick up the chopsticks. My fingers position them perfectly. The narrow tips snare some of the toppings and rice. I allow the sweet taste to flood my taste buds. And I do something that is only seen behind closed doors. Plus, Hitomi's cooking is the cause of it. My eyes roll to the back of my head. A groan of pleasure escapes my throat. My ears channel Mokuba's laughter to my brain. That brat better not tell his friends about this.

I work on my bowl of homemade Chinese as Mokuba reports what 'trouble' he's been up to the entire weekend. Most of the time, he sat in front of the TV and played videogames. When he wasn't playing videogames, he was out at the Kame Game Shop, hanging out with my rival Yugi Mutou. Not only is Yugi my rival, he and I are classmates at Domino High. He's usually with his friends: a brunette who just follows them and doesn't really have a function as far as I have calculated, Honda Hiroto; an obnoxious blonde with a loud mouth named Jonouchi Katsuya; Miss Friendship, Mazaki Anzu; white headed boy with a British accent named Bakura Ryou; and finally a teen that wears a single dice earning, Ryuji Otogi.

"How was the seminar, Seto?"

"Pointless," I groan.

"That bad?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, nii-sama," he sighs.

"Don't worry, Mokuba." I reply. "Oh, I left a dark blue bag by the front door. How about you go get it?"

"All right," my little brother replies as he leaps off the stool.

His small feet pound the floor and are muffled by the Persian rug at the entrance. I listen to the paper ruffle as Mokuba returns to the kitchen. I whisper to him to open it. His tan hands reach into the bag. He pulls out a game that I know he's been wanting for sometime. His face lights up and his eyes twinkle. And apparently he forgot I was still eating and sitting on a stool.

The mass of raven hair tackles me off and holds me to the tiled floor. A toothy grin lines his face. His short arms and legs wrap around me as 'thank you' pours from his mouth. I pat his back and give me a 'you're welcome'. Mokuba opens his eyes and nods.

_**Two Hours Later…**_

Two hours of Mokuba's new game has wiped him out. Now, my little brother is asleep in my arms. I walk carefully, making sure not to jostle him too much. I walk in the dark hallway. My annoying migraine, for some reason, has taken a hike. And my vision is surprisingly sharper than before. The dark hallway for Mokuba is more like a normally lighted hallway. I can clearly see all the grain patterns in the doors.

I stop at the second mahogany door on the second floor. On the door panel, a small hand carved sign contrasts the dark door. Etched into its wooden flesh is 'Mokuba's Room'. Across from it is a matching sign with my name on it. I reposition Mokuba so I can open the door single handedly. Inside, a queen size bed stands against the right wall. The moon shines brightly through one of his windows, lighting the room. Light blue bed sheets cover his mattress.

I sigh as I pull the covers back. I lay his limp body down and pull the sheet over him. Then, I bring the comforter up as well. I kiss his forehead in the gesture of 'good night'. Then, quietly make my leave. I retire to my own quarters, hoping to make my alert mind go off to dreamland.

After my nightly routine, I lay in my white sheets, staring up at the canopy of my four poster bed. My comforter rests at the foot of my king size bed. I toss my body onto my right side and tuck my arm underneath one of my pillows. I sit up and peer at the drapes. I rise to my feet and pull the cloth. The starry night sky twinkles. I secure the drapes with golden thread tassels. I return to the soft mattress of my bed.

My body returns to my right side. My right arm returns to its position under a pillow. I stare at the stars in the sky. My alert mind slowly winds down. Around 1:30 AM, I finally drift into dreamland.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 is slowly being written as well as **End of Days** chapters being written out on paper. So, again. Sorry for any delay, but I really don't have an update schedule. Please review and I shall fix my writer ways.


	4. Chapter 03

**Snowball Effect**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or Dracula by Bram Stoker.

Author's Note: Another chapter written and another chapter to start typing. Writing comes with its challenges. Lately, my challenge is who is near my computer. Apparently, I need to find a 'keyboard' lock to keep other people from typing. Here's the reason why:

The old butler suddenly felt very ill, like he was going to throw up. All of a sudden, he let out a fart that lasted for 30 seconds. The sound and the stench was incredible but he did feel better. The same couldn't be said for the flowers however. They instantly wilted and died. "Oh-Oh", he said. His master just paid a lot of money for the rare flower.

Yup, I need to guard my keyboard.

**Chapter 3**

_Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock buzzes in my ear at freaking 5 AM. I lazily open my eyes and glance at the eye burning red numbers. They wonder to the window that I left open over the night. The night sky is slowing changing to the morning sky. Light magenta clouds float among the dark blue. I toss my white sheets aside as I force my body to a sitting position. I run my left hand through the disarrayed chestnut locks.

The run ends at the top of my head. My right arm moves up and joins its partner in a stretch. Pastel blue silk slides down my arms. I slip my feet into my white slippers. I stumble through my clean room. My migraine from yesterday is starting to awaken as well as the feeling of needing to stay in bed. My legs brush against my round oak table as I progress further into my room. I lean heavily on the dark blue walls upon approaching them. My world is so hazy as I enter my private bathroom.

The slippers slip on the smooth white tiled floor. My balance falters, but my pride keeps me from crying out in aid. My hands grip the smooth black granite counters. My lean arms tremble as I try to regain what little composure I have. My stomach rumbles loudly as the world rocks. I can feel the sweat roll on my skin. I look into the flawless mirror above the black porcelain sink. The blue irises appear out of focus…like I'm suffering from a concussion.

My hands lunge for the right chrome faucet, yanking it hard. They jump into the freezing waterfall and cup themselves together. I lower my torso and splash the cold relief onto my face. My hopes of waking up, however, appear in vain. My eyelids still droop and my body is still screaming at me about going back to bed. Maybe some coffee will make this end. Yes, coffee…

"Hobson!!"

I listen to the noises of the manor, surprised how keen they are. I can hear Hitomi starting to make breakfast in the kitchen. Across the hallway and behind two closed doors, Mokuba is still sleeping. From my office, I hear the old butcher returning some documents to my desk before leaving the room. His quick, brisk steps echo in my mind. The carpeted hallway cushions his falling feet. A sharp strike on my door pierces the silence of my residence. He enters soon after and closes the door behind him.

"Master Seto?"

"In here, Hobson," I snap.

The old butler grins and hustles into my bathroom doorway. His bald head glows in the faint light. His traditional black and white outfit hugs tightly around his pump stature. Round glasses rest on his tiny nose and a grin creeps up on his lips. He bows politely, but I am still left in wonder how long my step father's **most loyal** servant will obey me. Or could he just be one that goes with the flow? That his loyalty went to me after I ousted Gozaburo out of his own office?

"Yes, sir?"

I sigh heavily. Now is not the time to think about it. "Tell Hitomi to brew the French toasted coffee."

Hobson, whose last name is even an enigma to me, bows and escorts himself out of my chambers. My eyes linger on the spot he once stood. Then, they drift back to my reflection. Drowsiness still clings to my eyes, but I force my eyelids to stay open. I clench my eyes shut and grit my teeth. "Seto, you idiot, wake up," I snap at my own reflection.

I stare fiercely at the mirror. My apatite filled mouth snarls before making a small smirk. "Well, well, Seto. Great, now I'm talking to myself in third person. If I keep this up, I'll end up like that dog, Jonouchi Katsuya."

Speaking of Jonouchi, I had to put up with his lack of intelligence all bloody day. And his pals too. I attended Domino High School all because I have to in order to keep custody of Mokuba. All because the government claimed that I am a minor, though I own a multimillion yen company. I am the master of the world of backstabbing and treachery. And there I was complied with the government's demands. But now, I am at Domino University, attempting to do a double major in computer software and business. At least then, so then some business "partners" know that I am knowledgeable in the business world. But low and behold, I still have to put up the Yugi tachi, except for the friendship speech girl. Apparently, they are smarter than they appear. In fact, they're all in my calculus class.

Frustrated, I return back to my room. My feet automatically lead me to my bedroom closet. My right hand grips the door handle. The antique brass handle obeys the weight of my hand and arm as it opens. Inside, I flick on the light above and look at the hangers. Near the front, I have my business suits covered in plastic to keep the dust off. Then, my black leather pants hang limply on the hanger. I refuse to tuck them in my dresser. Next, my trench coats hang in order of preference. The hanger for my white coat remains empty because I had left it downstairs. My plain purple trench coat rests next to the empty space. Though I have been wearing the white and one that I can't figure out why I wear it the way I do, this coat is the oldest out of the three of them. I wore it even before I went off to Duelist Kingdom. Even Mokuba says it is his personal favorite.

I smile a little as I gently grip the shoulder. I lift it up and pull the purple fabric towards me. My sapphire eyes glance at the red robe that is the neighbor of my third trench coat. Its white fuzzy trimming begs me to place it close to my neck, but that robe also has memories that I cannot forget. Memories of my stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba, haunt me enough already. But, this robe also contains the memories of 'Death-T' and my second duel with Yugi, in which resulted me falling into a comatose state.

I shake my head violently as I spin on my feet to grab my school uniform. I briskly walk out of my closet and shut the door. That robe… not only does it remind me of my second loss to Yugi. But, the one of the few times I betrayed Mokuba. That memory now is something I don't want to remember.

Back when Gozaburo's reins were still tight around me. Back when I wasn't the person I am now. Back when my emotions boiled into the dangerous, irresistible desire of revenge. Blinded by that desire, I watched Yugi defeat Mokuba at a game of Capsule Monsters. When Mokuba lost, I reminded him the law of 'Death-T'. That only the winner was allowed out of the 'Duel Box' and the loser stays. I pressed the button that started the virtual 'Penalty of Death.'

Now, about two years later, it stabs my heart to even think about it. It is a mistake that I don't wish to repeat.

"Master Seto, the coffee is almost finished," the butler's voice reports.

"Very well, Hobson. That is all for now."

I am left again to myself. My narrow fingers work the buttons of my blue silk shirt. The slick plastic buttons slide out of the soft slits. The silk caresses my skin as I slowly take it off. I hesitate as my eyes glance back to my bed. The desire to return to it resurfaces, but I shake it off. I slip into a white shirt to protect my uniform from sweat. The blue top waits patiently on my table. Its golden buttons glitter in the growing sunlight. The matching blue pants rest on top of it. I slide out of my pajama pants and boxers, quickly replacing them with a clean pair and the blue pants. As I adjust the belt, I stare at the top. Why on earth am I attending a university with the **exact** same uniforms as Domino High?

The snaps comply as I gently pry them apart. I swing it behind me and slip my left arm into its appropriate hole. I repeat the process with my right arm. I close my eyes as I tug the shirt and begin buttoning the top. At least I don't have to live in the dorms, but neither do Yugi and his friends. I think the five carpool to school. And by five, I mean the mutt, Jonouchi Katsuya; his point headed friend, Honda Hiroto; the kid with a British accent, Bakura Ryou; dice boy named Otogi Ryuji; and of course, Yugi Mutou.

I hear myself growl. My hands straighten up my chestnut locks. Then, I approach my door and inhale deeply. Just before leaving, my cold feet return to their warm slippers. My right hand ensnares the helpless door knob and manipulates it to my will. The empty hallway enters my view as the door opens. My brother's door remains closed. Of course, Mokuba isn't due for another hour.

I close the door behind me. The aroma of coffee lures me to the grand staircase. From the top, I see my duralumin case by the door. The servants hustle across the floor. Maids with feather dusters dust off every surface in front of me and into the rooms. Some of the male servants return our accessories as one of them vacuums the floor. I lift my head up.

Footsteps echo behind me. Old and careful falls are registered into my brain. I listen to beating of an old, but strong heartbeat. But, I don't know how my senses got this keen…

"Good morning, Master Seto. I have brought down some of the reports you didn't go over last night."

"Ah, I see." I sigh as my right hand opens. "Thank you, Hobson. I'll take a look at now."

The old butler sets the papers in my hand. He bows once more and hustles back to his new duties. I watch the fabric of his jacket flutter as his pump frame slowly scales the grand staircase. His footsteps echo further into the manor. My knees lock as I redirect my attention back to descending the stairs. My slipper covered feet softly step down as the ends of my coat flutter with the slight motion. I glance at my duralumin case, now seeing polished black dress shoes next it.

My body makes a right turn. I progress through the entrance hall into the dining room, where Amaye stands. Her flawless tan hands lower a handmade mug onto the table's surface. Then, adding this morning's paper to the spot in front of my chair. I stay silent, now wondering if she had even heard me come in. But, Amaye continued her work.

She retreats to the kitchen door, where I believe Hitomi passed her a tray of food. My eyes watch the half of grapefruit work its way to the mahogany table. The maid places its plate on the only furniture in my dining room. The spoon is added to the surface.

"Ayame," I had enough of staying silent. I had to announce my presence. Amaye's body leaps into the air. Fright shines in her warm brown eyes as her whitened teeth clench in panic. The black skirt flutters as she spins and faces me. Her panicked face transforms into a face of relief.

"Master Seto, you surprised me. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't hear you come in."

"I've been standing here for about five minutes, Amaye. How can you not hear me come in?" I snap. Really, this is starting to annoy me. All my servants should be hearing me approach.

"I'm honest, sir. I did not hear you come in," Amaye persists with her little story.

"I also came down the stairs, Amaye. Surely, you should have heard me then." I growl. This time, I myself notice the venom dripping from my mouth.

"I did not, sir."

"Whatever," I growl as a small set of footsteps approach me from behind.

"NII-SAMA!!"

"Ack," I exclaim as my body folds over. I feel my brother's legs wrap around my waist. His arms engulf my slender neck. Slender raven strands tickle my face. His childish laughter fills my ears that I soon begin laughing with him. Mokuba slides off my body, still laughing to his little heart's content.

"I…got you," he gasps.

"You sure did, kiddo," I grin, "but we should probably eat before **both** of us get lectured by Hitomi."

Mokuba nods with that sly grin on his face. Somehow, I believe this kid is up to no good again. Or he has a secret that he doesn't want me finding out. I vote for the first option. The little imp is always attempting to get me a girlfriend, but lately has been failing… Or my own little brother, who is sometimes like a son to me, has a girlfriend. However, I would not be surprised if he does. From what he tells me, Mokuba is already a little chick magnet equipped with his own four gigabyte mp3 player. He has actually out grown the orange vest he wore five years ago. Now, the kid stands up to the middle of my torso instead of my waist. He wears polo shirts and baggy pants. The only thing that is still a part of his wardrobe is the tennis shoes. His raven hair is tied back into a foxtail. But, now, my brother is in the uniform of Domino High.

Another thing that surprises other people; this teenager is the vice-president of Kaiba Corporation. Mokuba has been a big help at work. And big for this kid is an understatement. He monitors progress for me while I juggle all the meetings, reports, and hands on work. Lately, Mokuba has been handling the press conferences. Thank goodness too. The press has the wonderful knack of getting me in a foul mood.

I sit down in my chair as Mokuba takes a seat near me. My right hand positions the spoon carefully. I feel my brother's eyes watch me as I begin reading the newspaper. I glance up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answers.

"Nothing? What is on your mind, Mokuba?"

"You plan on going to work after class, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that I won't?"

"Well, you did just get back…"

"I know, Mokuba. And yes, I am going to work today." I answer.

"But, the incident yesterday…"

Oh great, now he's playing the 'worried' card. "I'll be fine. I'll wear my sunglasses."

Mokuba rolls his eyes as I lift a scoop of grapefruit. My mouth grants access as the spoon approaches. The fruit squirts in my mouth. As the sweet juices cascade down my throat, my thin eyebrow cocks upward. The juice **tastes** off. It tastes bitter and… Rotten?

Immediately, my gag reflex kicks in. I choke up the liquid as my fist collides with my chest. Mokuba gasps as Hitomi rolls the cart in. She rushes to my aid as my mouth unleashes its contents. Her elderly hands guide my torso to the back of my seat. I gulp in the previous oxygen as the cook checks the grapefruit over. I watch her taste it.

"Master Seto, are you all right?"

"It tasted off…"

"The grapefruit is fine, sir." She assures me as her hand reaches for my forehead. I swat her away, gesturing that I'm okay and continue with the main course. The old cook nods and sets the grapefruit on the cart. Then, she replaces it with a plate of scrambled eggs and turkey sausage. She claims that the turkey has less fat than the pork. What a health nut.

I sigh as I lean forward. The eggs still taste like eggs. And the sausage still tastes like sausage. So, what the hell is going on? First, my body wants to go back to bed in the morning. Then, the sunlight pains my eyes to the point where I have to wear sunglasses to sundown. And now, the grapefruit tastes off to me, but not to Hitomi or Mokuba.

So, what the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

Well, the good news that I've already started Chapter 4. The bad news is that I don't know when I will update next. So, sorry for the wait ahead of time.


	5. Chapter 04

**Snowball Effect**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or Dracula by Bram Stoker.

From the Desk of Ash Kaiba: Before going on with this chapter, I would like to thank you the readers for being patient with me. I've just recently started submitting fan art on deviantArt. So, while writer's block was taking its toll, I was either working on fan art or school work. Plus, I would like to thank all my reviewers (you know who you are) for taking the time to review my work. I don't know what I would do without all the praise and tips that you leave. On that note, Vampiric has reminded me that some of the terms I use can be a little confusing. So, I will explain some right now.

Apatite- Ca5(PO4)3(F, Cl, OH): This is a mineral from the phosphate group. I remember it as the junk mineral because apatite can have some many different elements in its crystal structure. As used in Chapter 3, apatite can actually be found in a person's mouth in the form of teeth. And since it can have fluorine in the crystal lattice, it makes sense why dentists use fluorine rinse to strengthen teeth.

Sapphire- Another form of corundum. I use this gemstone a lot because Kaiba-sama's eyes remind me of them. Plus, they're a little too dark to be compared to aquamarines.

Hopefully, this explanation helps. Now, I will stop talking and let you all enjoy the long awaited chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The drive has been uneventful. I dropped Mokuba off at the high school. Now, I drive my dark metallic blue sports car to campus grounds. My mind runs in circles over recent occurrences. The fatigue, sunlight, Ayame not hearing me, and now the grapefruit before breakfast. None of this is making sense to me, but I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for all this. Maybe I will comply with Mokuba's suggestion of getting tested… As much as I will hate it.

I glance through the lenses to my rear view mirror. Traffic behind me is rather nonexistent. Other than for a sedan following me. It better not be any reporters. Once they see the sunglasses, they'll be asking questions like, "Why the glasses, Mr. Kaiba?" Argh, their voices are so annoying. And so is their presence.

My eyes direct their glare to the digital clock on the dash board. Still have about 15-20 minutes before class. Plenty of time to find a parking space and get to the room. Hopefully, Yugi and his crew aren't there yet. Then again, that can be too much to ask for. Being as they show up a couple minutes after I do. I turn onto a small road and follow the drive to a parking lot. I peer for a slot and pull into it. The engine slips into a slumber as I turn it off. The keys slide into my pocket as I climb out of the driver's seat. I open the back door and pull out my duralumin case. Then, **they** pulled in.

An older sedan pulls into the lot. Five silhouettes occupy the cab. The red tail lights flicker as they finally die. The rumbling engine falls silent and the four doors open. Four lean figures tumble out. The fifth crawls out slowly. His star shape hair style is a dead give away.

I turn back to my vehicle and close both open doors. I press the lock indented button. The lights flash as the alarm beeps. The last thing I need is the tachi bothering me. Like that will ever happen. They bug me before stepping into the classroom or in it. Especially Jonouchi… Can't that **kid** ever figure out that I have no interest in continuing our petty arguments?

"Hey, Kaiba!"

See what I mean?

"Rich boy, I'm talkin' to ya!"

I groan as I keep walking away. Really, can't he take the hint that I'm not in the mood? Then again, when am I? Yet, Jonouchi continues his useless barking with his pointed headed friend yelling it was pointless. Oh, how correct he is. Give the monkey a banana. My legs accelerate, increasing the distance between me and them. And head to class, arriving with five minutes to spare.

I stroll deeper into the room; my muscles auto piloting me to my desk in the back. My briefcase clicks softly against the tile floors. My body swings into the uncomfortable plastic chair. My left leg automatically jumps to its position over my right as I cross my arms and wait. Not too far behind me, the tachi enters. They too take their corner in the room. Immediately afterwards, the blond mutt opens his mouth and cues the other classmates to thrown erasers at him. That part hasn't changed.

Nor his appearance. Jonouchi Katsuya is surprising my age, but lacks skills in personal hygiene. His unruly golden strands reach of the sky in some awkward angles. Underneath it all, his still prankster like brown eyes gaze at the world ahead him. When is he ever going to learn that world isn't as **carefree** as he thinks? And that people do actually change, even the coldest of the cold. At graduation, I lost interest in our verbal spars. They became a waste of my time and my energy. Yet, this dog always tries to spark one.

Then, there's Honda Hiroto. I know that in Battle City, he was a lovesick monkey with the mutt's sister. In fact, he started…what is the phrase 'normal' teenagers use…going out with her the beginning of our third year. It appears that she has done a number to him. Honda has been wearing his clothes much neater for the past year. But, it seems that she can't convince him to lose that point. I guess once you're a pencil head, you stay one. Not that I care. His hair matches his wooden brown eyes. And light tan skin compliments his clothes. For once, he actually has a sense of fashion.

Third in is a young named Bakura Ryou. Fortunately, I don't know much about him. Though I have learned that he transferred into my class after Death-T. Still, Bakura is still the mute lamb most of the time. Unless, he's around Yugi and his friends. Platinum white strands hang limply from his head as the still wide innocent eyes smile cheerfully. That kid better hope that he doesn't run into someone, man or woman, that will turn him into a doll. That will break him beyond repair. Because…you cannot fix what is shattered.

Otogi Ryuji also has taken his seat. That single dice earring dangles from his ear. Seriously, I have to wonder if he were gay, would he be on the receiving end? Pierced ears are for the women. On men, you might as well announce that you wish you were female. But, his appearance hasn't changed since high school at all. And I mean it literally. He hasn't changed at all.

Finally, the one that holds them all together. Mutou Yugi, my arch rival in Duel Monsters, has grown a bit. He has matured as well. His once wide violet eyes have narrowed over the past couple years. Yet, his tricolor hair is stuck in that star shaped pattern. And by the sounds of it, Mutou can't change that unless he shaved it all off. It figures that he didn't do it. Though, everyone still recognizes him as the 'King of Games.'

I direct my eyes back to the front of the room as our teacher walks in. "Good morning, class. Let's start, shall we?"

Yes, let's.

_**One hour later…**_

Finally, something that was actually worth the challenge. Now, armed with today's homework assignment, I'm more dangerous in the field of numbers. At least in this class as I tuck the textbook and notebook back in my brief case. As the other students whisper among themselves, I rise to my feet and proceed to strut out the door.

"Oh, yes. Remember, class, that your exam is next week in this room," the professor announces in what I swear is a mockingly tone.

Heh. Like I care. Even with me still vanishing from campus to work at Kaiba Corp hasn't dropped my grade. As I allow the door to close behind me, a voice curses loudly. A grown-up, yet innocent or mostly, voice now has the guts to swear. I find myself grinning at the fact that the man I've been striving to beat is less like a child. My purple coattails flutter in my own wind as the door of the classroom opens once more. This time, a flood of students pours into the hallway. I step towards the entrance and stop, only taking enough time to almost completely close my eyes as I clean my sunglasses. Once I returned them to their position, I enter the world of sunshine. And for once, thank humanity for coming with small item called shades.

"Kaiba-kun! Kaiba-kun, wait!"

My body freezes and locks itself into position. I only turn my head to see Yugi running up to me, leaving his **friends** behind. The small man stops and pants a little before looking up at me. "I thought that I would never get your attention."

"You're my rival, Yugi," I growl, hinting at that he will always have my attention.

"Oh," he sighs, redirecting his attention to the ground.

"What is it," I snap. "I don't have all day. If I had known that you were going to stall, then I wouldn't have stopped in the first place."

"I know." He answers, now sounding weak and pathetic. "You see, I need help to study for that test. I sort of understand today's lesson, but I have this feeling that I won't understand tomorrow's."

"What about the Geek Patrol? Surely, all of you will have your own study group."

"Yeah, well. We only meet twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays. But, I really do need help…"

"Then, why not ask the teacher?" I ask him. Seriously.

"I have been, but I don't understand what she's trying to explain." Yugi whispers, looking shyly around us. "I was kind of hoping that you could clear things up and help me study. But, you are busy so I understand if you can't."

Hm. Mutou needs my help. As much as I want to not help him, I can hear that small waver in his voice. Damn you, Mokuba. You got me programmed to respond in your favor with that sound. And now, I'm about to bow to the worst person on Earth. My rival and your friend, Mutou Yugi. With a sharp intake of air, I growl low, "All right. When?"

"Hm…This Saturday perhaps…"

Saturday… The one day of the week where I am the busiest. Spending every hour yelling at some soul that works for me. Of all days, Yugi had to pick that one. But, his pleading eyes flash over to my little brother's. And again, my defenses crumple. My head lowers, allowing my chestnut bangs to cover my eyes. My hands clinch at my sides. I listen to Yugi's breath hike up as my knuckles pale. "What time," I hiss through my teeth.

"Hm…Would the afternoon work?"

"Fine," I growl, feeling two objects tease my lips.

"Arigato, Kaiba-kun."

With that, our conversation ended. Yugi walks off to reunite with his friends. I retreat to the library before going to one of my business classes. The door retracts over itself. My foot steps ring off the floors into the air. The student workers behind the check out cringe as the older staff retain the flinch. My left hand crawls into its hiding place. Behind their savior, my eyes scan the world around me as I progress further in. Walls of books block my vision. Quiet murmurs fill my ears. I continue acting like I don't hear them.

Those sounds are their life. Their personal business that I really don't need to involve myself in. Everyone has their own secrets. Now, if only the media and world saw that way…

I crave attention. I bask in its glory. But, even I have my limits. Over the past couple years; I have become more recluse in the eyes of the public. This, of course, sparks curiosity which then sparks rumors. In truth, I was doing what I promised my little brother I would do. I was living.

When I say that I don't bow to anyone, I mean it. I refused to give in to the monster that I used to call 'Father.' I still refuse to back down in a good round of Duel Monsters with Yugi. My competitors are forced to surrender before they have the chance to threaten me. Yet, there is so far only one voice I really answer to. When I first realized this, it scared the crap out of me. I am Seto Kaiba, the master of my life and future. But now, I find it ironic. Appropriate, but still ironic.

That voice is none other than my little brother. Mokuba, the reason why I'm alive to this day and the reason for all the decisions I have made. Despite the aftermath of the darkest years of my life, Mokuba has kept me on track.

I can't hold back this small smile creeping up on my lips. But, I check my surrounding before revealing it. That feeling returns. Only this time, the lip muscles trace over the surface. My body freezes as my right hand launches for the locket around my neck. My thumb glides over the latch. The Duel Monster cover pops open, revealing the old picture of Mokuba before our adoption. I tilt the reflective lid, attempting to utilize it as a mirror. My hand fights with the lighting as my left index pulls my lip back. My teeth faintly glow back at the metal surface. Everything appears to be alright. I guess I'm just paranoid from the weekend. Yeah, that's it. Paranoia…

The metal lid closes, protecting the image of my life inside. I pull up the briefcase and click the locks open. The hard plastic case slides into my hand. The package of silicon and trace amounts of gold reports to attention next to its container. The silver lid closes its mouth and the locks latch once more. My hand snarls the handle and redirects the object next to the chair. My thin body glides into the hard seat as the laptop opens.

The scene brightens as the start up screen for my OS appears. All the work I put into this laptop is paying off big time. It is more reliable than what the other companies come out with. Not to mention more protected than the average citizen's. My fingertips dance over the keys as numbers and figures litter the screen. Right now, I don't give a damn of what is wrong with my body. All that I care about is the welfare of my company.

_**That Afternoon…**_

On day of school is over. My other classes, one economics and the other computer programming, didn't last very long. Or keep my attention. Now, I stand in front of one the food stands, waiting for what the other people call food. I'm only doing it because Mokuba asks it of me. Like Hitomi, he swears that I'm too thin for my age and asks that I eat something. Thankfully, grazing all day counts, but I'm not much of a grazer.

And after this morning's incident, Mokuba was **very** assertive about me eating. Not complying his "suggestion" may lead to my own kid brother stuffing food down my throat. An option that I do not wish to experience. Then, again, I am merely guessing my brother's actions, which can be unpredictable.

Bleck, they call this food. I would rather starve and face Mokuba's wrath than eat this grease magnet. I'm sure one plate of this can guarantee an increased chance of a heart ache on my end. It resembles some form of slop. I think the meat is the stringy tentacles of the nightmare. And the smell is awful. It reminds me of a trash dumpster with the lid open. That plate reeks.

My left hand launches up and covers my nose. I step out the line. About five steps from the offending stench, my lungs swallow new air. Maybe the salad bar is the best choice for today. As long as I don't have to put up with idiots.

Either way, I retreat a couple more feet back. Now, I stare at the green lettuce leaves riddled with orange strips. My eyes glance at the add-ons. Hm…cucumber sounds good. The plastic tongs grip the thin slices and gingerly place them on the bed of lettuce. They retreat back under the sneeze guard and scan the other soon victims. Two small juicy pillows join the previous hostages as my fingers allow the tongs to slip. Then, snare another pair with egg crammed into it. Sighing, I work with what grip surface I have. The hard boiled slices attempt to crumple and break, but I prevent them from doing so. Pleased with my assemblage, I add a vinegar dressing and proceed to the check out line.

"Good afternoon, will you please…"

The cashier stops as I place the plate onto the scale. As the computer rings up the total, the duralumin case comes to rest on the tiled floor. My right hand slips into my back pocket, pulling out the small leather wallet. She smiles as I hand her my student id. Then, I return it to my wallet. It is carefully returned to its place and my left hand picks up my briefcase once more.

"Yo, Kaiba!"

I stop. One of the morons that I don't want to run into stands in front of me. Jonouchi grins, "About time I get your attention."

"Your point?" I hiss. "I have some places that I need to go to, mutt. So, don't waste my time."

The blond huffs at me. His dark amber eyes flare. I watch his body tense and his combat ready fists curl. "What the heck were you talking to Yugi about? And why the glasses?"

"What makes you think that I'll answer to you," I smart off, smirking with every syllable leaving my mouth.

"I'm looking out for him. In case…"

"In case my emotions boil over into revenge again. Ha, you're an idiot to worry about something idiotic as that."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Sore Loser."

My eyes narrow. And I believe Jonouchi noticed it as well. "Yugi came to me for help, mutt. And that's all you are getting out of me. Now, step aside and let me eat." I snap.

Jonouchi stays put, but doesn't move as I walk around him. I listen to his pathetic mental gears whirl. His heart beating fiercely in anger. Some things never change. And Jonouchi is one of them.

* * *

Thanks again all of you. Have a good weekend.

-Ash Kaiba


	6. Chapter 05

**Snowball Effect**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or Dracula by Bram Stoker.

From the Desk of Ash Kaiba: Arg, finally finished on typing this chapter. I just hope that the rest of the fic doesn't take this long. Especially since I have yet to introduce Kaiba-sama to Dracula. This chapter has some references to the final chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist Volume 24.

An earlier version was posted earlier today, in which I took down for some more modification. Hopefully, this chapter is better than the first go.

**Chapter 5**

I shift silently. Only minutes have pasted from my encounter with Jonouchi, whom has gone to join his group. I know that the blond was trying to look out for me, but I simply prefer standing on my own. Plus, when he asked about the sunglasses, I found it difficult to answer; being as I don't know the answer myself. But, answering to the mutt also means stooping to his level. And that is something that my pride cannot allow.

I glance down at the salad that I have neglected and my stomach announces its desires. The cheap fork that I retrieved leans into the cradle made by my right hand. I stab the lettuce and lift up. The vinegar dressing drips back onto the plate. The leaves folded in on themselves. Their taste surprises me. They still taste fresh as I was expecting the rotten flavor, which I have experienced this morning.

My eyes leave the greens of my lunch to the hustling lunch crowd. Array of colors mingle together. Noise levels slowly creep to a higher level. Everyone hangs out with their own little group, telling jokes and laughing to their hearts' content. Carefree people surround my realistic presence everywhere I go. They think all those smiles and laughs go unnoticed, but I find them hard to ignore. The whispers that escape their lips fall in the same category. Things like…

Who does he think he is? Some rich ass prick…

Or, he needs to get laid for once. I don't care about his sexual orientation, but he needs to get laid.

Though I don't show it, comments like these sting my inner being. Then again, taking the pain is something that I was trained to do. Showing any trace of emotion is for the weak. That is what that monster taught me. And by far, my own little brother is the only person to attempt to undo it. The only one who attempts to teach me what I have forgotten. How to trust… How to love… Everything that was replaced with my stepfather's teachings.

My back straightens as a digital roar echoes from my uniform pocket. My occupied right hand abandons its plastic charge. It slithers from the plate and off the table top. It retreats down the blue fabric of my uniform and into the pocket. Smooth plastic surfaces crawl over my fingers and slide into my palm. The trap closes and creeps out slowly. My left hand takes the ringing phone, leaving my right able to slip the headset over my ear. And all the while, the idiots of society ignore my presence. They keep chatting among themselves. I sigh in annoyance as I turn the headset on. Finally, the ringing stops as line goes through.

"Kaiba," I answer.

"Kaiba-sama, it is Yukimura Sakura. I have called to remind you of you charity appointment."

At least she could do her job. "Ah, that's right. Is the check ready?"

"Hai, Kaiba-sama. Your appointment is at 2:15 PM, which is about two hours and forty-five minutes from now. The location is Kitsune Orphanage."

"I understand. Have Isono bring a second set of clothes. I don't want to give the check in a school uniform."

"Hai. Shall I have him bring your duelist outfit?" She asks.

"No, have him bring a teal dress shirt and a pair of slacks," I snap.

"Yes, sir. Isono will have them in your office," Yukimura acknowledges with a quiet voice.

"Very well. I will be arriving shortly."

The line goes silent. Kitsune Orphanage brings back memories. It is the very orphanage where Mokuba and I were dumped until Gozaburo came looking for a new heir. After living with the Kaiba name for at least nine years, I am returning to that very place with the intention of making it better for fellow orphans. And to treat them to an afternoon that none of them will forget. That trip is to the amusement park I worked hard to build after before and after Battle City, Kaiba Land.

Since my loss at 'Death-T', the old Kaiba Land of Domino City is no more. Instead, I built the theme park outside of the city. I built an indoor theme park within it, but the sections of where Death-T once was are now new, safer attractions. As a reminder, I kept bits of the 'Theme Park of Death'. A reminder of how my stepfather's lessons had tight control over me. But that is not the point here.

I'm treating the orphans of Kitsune because they are **the reason** of why Kaiba Lands exist. When I was young and untainted, Mokuba and I constructed models with sand. My little brother was the first person I ever told my dream to. And he gave me the strength to leave Alcatraz and go to America to work on my dream. The strength to leave my rival return back to Domino without me biting at his heels.

I tuck my phone back into my pocket and look at the quarter eaten salad, now too warm for my liking. But, throwing it away now will guarantee a scolding from Mokuba. I suppose I should finish it. My right hand lunges out and recaptures the fork. The plastic bars snare the warm lettuce. Willingly to just get this over with, I shovel the food into my mouth, only taking time to chew. Though warm, each lettuce leaf, tomato, and cucumber tastes normally. I suppose I'm just becoming paranoid.

Feeling the need to stay in bed, feeling pain from sunlight, rotten tasting grapefruit, and something teasing my lips may all be symptoms of paranoia. I'm just imagining all this. That's it. I don't need to be tested for some medical disease. I'm just now paying for all those nights that I stayed up late.

I dismount the temporary throne with my trash in tow. My slender body waves through the crowds. The purple drape over my arm begs me to slip into it. Upon reaching the trash bins, I release the fork and plate. The polished black leather spins on its rubber heel, pointing me in the right direction. As I approach the door, I balance the duralumin case as my arms slip into the purple fabric. My left hand frees the case from the left pocket. Then, it frees my eyes' savior from their prison.

Once more, the wire frames caresses the sides of my face. The dark lenses bring their comfort to my eyes. The clicks of my dress shoes on the tile echo loudly within my ears. The door to the outside world blinks on my internal radar. A hand forces it open and the late summer breeze ruffles my bangs. And my free hand slides into another pocket. My fingers curl around the warm metal ring. My keys slowly come into view as I steadily approach my car.

I admit that like some other people; I have the need for speed. I love the curves of its fiberglass body. How it cuts through the air excites me. The metallic paint matches the darkest blue of my eyes. Working under the hood sparks more curiosity on my behalf. And the new hobby, as Isono puts it, is a break from manually designing the new microchip and programming a new video game.

The driver door allows entrance. I unlock the back door and return the briefcase to its resting place. My hand guides the panel back to its resting place. My torso faces the gaping hole in the side of the vehicle. Then, willingly allows my very being to be consumed. The automated right hand slides the key of life into the slot. It carefully turns and the sleeping beast rumbles. I listen to the engine growl before it starts purring back at me. My left hand holds tightly on the rein as its partner shifts the gears.

I twist in the seat, turning my head to peer out the back windshield as my foot slowly retreats from the brake. My hands work in unison as the car rolls back and turns. Once more, pressure is applied as the tamed beast stops. Instinctively, I shift her to drive and leave that parking lot. Leaving my encounter with Yugi and Jonouchi behind me.

_**Two hours and forty-five minutes later…**_

I climb out of the limo. As much as I wanted to take my personal car with me, it wasn't the best choice for carrying kids to Kaiba Land. Through the polarized lenses, I am greeted by the building I have really never forgotten. Tacky dark blue-green doors are now showing their age; despite the care they are given. Same crème colored walls still stand strong, unfazed by the rowdy orphans. Children whom are in need of a loving home. Not some roof that covers the nightmares within.

Isono closes the door behind me. "Sir?"

"This place brings back memories," I answer softly.

"I see," he nods. "This is the place that you and Mokuba-sama were adopted…"

"Hai, it is. And it has not changed." I reply as I glide through the open gates.

The swing set, Mokuba's safe haven, now supports the new generation. My safe haven, the sandbox, rests exactly where I remember it; close to the building, but still close enough to the swings. New lumber whispers at me of its recent reinforcement. Still, the sounds of playing surround me, threatening to shallow me with its waves.

"I'll be… Seto, lad, it has been too long."

From the confusion of a robbed childhood, I surface to face an aged man. A man named Sato Arika, who ran this orphanage for some time. When I first met him, I was only ten years old. He greeted us at the gate as our only relatives dumped us there. I remember the radiance in his eyes. Even now, the same brown irises radiate his kindness and wisdom. Sunlight dances on his bald head. He still possesses that slight slump, but now hobbles out to greet me with a cane to support him.

"Sato-san," I gasp.

Sato cheerfully smiles, "Welcome to Kitsune Orphanage. Though I doubt you'll know, I believe you will prove me wrong. Tell me, Seto-san, have you learned about the kitsune?"

A small exhale escapes my lips. This question that the old proposed is nothing more than a test. "A spirit fox from Japanese myth and legends," I answer.

The old man's smile drops for a moment, but returns as he lets out a chuckle. "Here I thought that you were not much of a believer of myths or legends."

"People change, Sato-san."

The elderly man nods. He slowly rotates around, calling out to the young. The children fall silent and obediently gather around him. I listen to him talk to them; explaining who I am and why I am here. The younger ones look at me with confusion. Not that I can blame them. Who would have thought that I was an orphan like them?

"Sato-san," I address, "before you get too far ahead, I believe that I have something…"

He stares into my deep blue irises. I bet he's scanning them. After all, the 'Seto' he knew has been close to death for almost a decade. The side of me that Gozaburo nearly slain rests, waiting for a chance to exist once more. My dominant hand slips into its corresponding pocket, retrieving the slip of paper. My fingers fish it out and present it to the old man. Sato's hand trembles as he reaches for it. If it is out of nervousness or excitement, I'll never know. Though, I am willing to bet nervousness with how the last charity check ended.

The wrinkled digits grasp the folded slip, carefully opening it. His eyes widen before returning their devote attention to me. That same smile creeps back onto his lips. "Arigato, Seto-san. Arigato."

I nod as he waddles back to his office. The children stare at me. Some huddle together while the more rebellious attempt to glare me down. Actions that both Mokuba and I did when we were here. These kids are no different. But still, they deserve a chance at life that I did not have.

My train of thought screeches to a stop as a small hand wraps around on of my fingers. The sapphire irises trace the young boy's presence. He has to be at least five years out. His wide emerald eyes gaze into mine, almost pleading. My body lowers, kneeling in front of him. He immediately releases my finger and backs away. Though he hesitates as my arms open, I watch his eyes light up as he leaps into my chest. My arms wrap themselves tightly around his tiny frame. Saline tears dampen my shirt.

"That has never changed. I remember you holding your brother like that…"

"Sometimes, I think I'm too maternal for my own good." I reply as the sobbing loses velocity. "Now, I have a special treat for all of you. How would you like to go to Kaiba Land?"

All hesitation was lost as the orphans grin and cheer. The boy releases me from his grasp, but stays in front of me. Sato talks with the other kids; yet seems to not realize what is going on. The boy's face grows serious. How… How can someone so young and innocent be so serious? He appears naïve, but he also radiates knowledge beyond his age.

"_I know what you are. You're little brother may be safe now, but he will not remain so."_

His lips didn't form the words that I heard. Instead, they curl up and sneer as he licks the tip of a finger. _"I wonder how long it will take you to feel the beast within…"_

It was then that realization hits. Although this child is a complete stranger, he knew _**me**_. He knew how I would respond. This child that Sato cares for pulls the strings of the people around him. As long as I am nearby, he will do the same once more…

* * *

... "Sorry, Ash Kaiba is not here right now. Please leave a message or a PM at the tone. The author has gone off to work on the next chapter." _beep_


	7. Chapter 06

**Snowball Effect**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or Dracula by Bram Stoker.

From the Desk of Ash Kaiba: Finally, an update! Sorry, I haven't updated in 5 months. Life has been a little hectic. Plus, I wanted some time to go through this chapter for any mistakes or where I should insert more detail. And yes, good old Writer's Block had its hand in this too. So, I've been doing some RPG character art and work on a new character sheet.

Anyway, I'm going to stop ranting and let you all read. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

"_I wonder how long it will take you to feel the beast within…"_

"Satoshi-kun," Sato calls.

The human fiend spins around and smiles. Raven locks comply to the seemingly flawless movement. The once serious emeralds brighten. Even though he acts childish, there has to something different about this kid. He acts so naturally around the others, but the words he's never spoken haunt me. How? How did this child manipulate me as if I was his puppet? Most importantly, what the hell is he talking about?

_**That evening…**_

I sigh heavily. The trip was a success. The children had the time of their life while I ponder the meaning of a mystery. There was something unnerving about the boy Satoshi. Something… If only I can place my finger on it. He claims that he knows what I am or what is happening. However, it seems that he gets pleasure from this little game. I shake my head, hoping to dispel these thoughts. There is a logical and scientific explanation for all of this. There has to be…

"NII-SAMA!"

Precious oxygen leaves my lungs as my body collides with the floor. Mokuba peers down at me. Although he is a teen now, the little brat still has his childish habits. We stare at each other, obvious to Isono coming in. Right now, there isn't really much I can do unless Mokuba gets up. So far, he isn't showing an inclination to do so.

"Man, something has to be bugging you. What's wrong," he asks as one of his eyebrows quirk.

The concern shines in his eyes. As much as I would like to not discuss this, I highly doubt Mokuba will let me off the hook that easily. At least not yet. I can report to him once I know the answers. However, Mokuba will question. Then, he will snoop until he finds the answers he's been looking for. Although I want to tell him about the boy Satoshi, I can't convince myself to because even I crave the solution. Mokuba will only get worried if I tell him right now.

"Nothing," I lie, pushing my little brother off.

Mokuba complies with my gesture, but still hovers around me. I force my fatigued body to a sitting position before directing my eyes towards my reason for living. Even though Mokuba stands straight, a small slouch doesn't escape my notice. His eyes betray his calm facial features. He knows… He knows the sin that I have just committed.

"Mokuba…" I breathe out.

"What are you hiding, Seto?" He questions, taking on lost child appearance that I willingly surrendered my own childhood for. "And don't you dare **lie** to me!"

"It's nothing of great importance."

Mokuba's scowl deepens. My legs force my aching body up as I calculate my brother's next move. Mokuba has three options. His first choice is to stay scowling until I spill the beans. Secondly, he could lecture me that he's a teenager now. Finally, he can act like nothing happened and return to this subject later. As much as I prefer him dropping the subject, it's not Mokuba-like to do so. Thus, the third option is crossed of my mental strategist board. Plus, my little brother knows that when I don't want to talk, I don't talk…period. The only play he has to lecture me. However, even the lecture is proving to be pointless as well.

"Seto, I'm not…"

"Eleven years old, I know," I cut him off. My eyes retreat under their covers as I continue. "I've heard this argument before. You've used last month. Hell, even the month before. Surely, Mokuba, you can come up with something else."

His blue eyes harden on me, rebuking me. Yet, they also immediately soften. The pent up tension dissipates from his arms. Mokuba directs his attention else where as his mental gears turn.

"I appreciate your concern, Mokuba. I honestly do," I reply, lowering myself to his level. "But, what is bothering me is a personal matter. No more, no less."

"If you say so," the teen whispers, "I just wish that you wouldn't hide everything from me."

"For now, it's for your own good. I'll tell you when you're ready."

"Sure, when you're on your deathbed," he mutters.

A thin eyebrow rises in question. However, he does have a point. I'll give him credit for that. It will most likely be when I'm dying is when I tell Mokuba everything. These events, my study sessions with a private tutor, the times I took his punishment so he can remain innocent… The nights where I was required to not just endure the hands of our stepfather, but his right hand man and the Big Five as well. All theses memories will remain silent until I reach my end. I know Mokuba is ready to hear them, but I'm not ready to tell him.

"Anyway, Hitomi is working on dinner. She's working on something new for once," Mokuba sighs, sensing that we were going nowhere with the previous topic.

"Thanks for the info. I'll have the checkbook ready when the kitchen explodes."

His mood lightens as he nods. Mokuba's hand grips my own as I allow him to lead me. I know he's still worrying, but resisting bringing it up again. For that, I'm thankful. He's at least allowing me some time to search for some answers. We progress closer to the growing aroma. Saliva begins to pool in my mouth. Mokuba is growing more eager as his speed increases.

The old chef whirls around as both of us take the stools at the bar. Her analyzing glare scans my thin frame. Her brown eyes roll in annoyance as she returns to the stove. Her aging hand gently pulls thin lo mien. Delicate noodles crumple onto the receiving plate. Mokuba squirms in anticipation. Yet, the smell…

My stomach ties itself into knots. I resist the urge to cover my nose and run. Though Hitomi makes every dinner visually appetizing, tonight's scent completely disagrees with my nose and brain. Road kill finally got some competition. Even though I'm here struggling to control my rebelling body, Mokuba celebrates and immediately starts eating.

"Sir," the old cook calls.

Mokuba pauses and stares. The odor intensifies as my brain registers the plate in front of me. Sautéed vegetables contrast the dark meat. Yet, the presentation of tonight's meal fails convincing me to eat.

"Seto, what's wrong?"

My hands answer before I can verbally act. The porcelain plate slides across the counter's surface, but Hitomi shoves it back in my face. I back away, falling ungracefully onto my back. Hunger gnaws at my senses, but completely rejects the offering Hitomi has made. I listen to my breathing, erratic and shallow as if I was going into shock. As I force my body upright, the world blinks before going black.

"Seto? Ni-sama?"

The feeling of soft fabric surrounds my prone body. My eyes open. Mokuba slowly comes into focus, but much of my vision lingers in a hazy form. Pressure flares through my arm. "Mokuba, what…?"

"You fainted, bro," he jumps in. "Your skin also feels colder. Are you feeling alright?"

Nausea nips at my brain as I close my eyes to focus. I voluntarily allow a groan to escape. Nervousness and vulnerability floods my system. Even though I refuse to let him know, Mokuba catches it. The teen immediately takes action by running his fingers through my chestnut locks.

"You should probably see a doctor, Seto," he whispers.

I grunt in response, attempting to roll over and failing to do so. So, I turn my gaze to Mokuba, whom continues his silent imploring. My left hand rises slowly. Mokuba catches it with both of his. He lowers his head. His lips brush my cold skin as warm breath blankets my hand.

"Mokuba…"

"I'll have Hobson call Dr. Hanasake for an appointment. Until then, just rest. Yukimura will e-mail your professors," Mokuba replies.

"I still have to get ready for an appointment Saturday." I whisper.

Mokuba blinks in bewilderment. "Appointment?"

"Yugi…"

The name seems to have explained everything. Mokuba nods before laying my hand down. He attempts to straighten the covers. I try to keep my annoyed sound to myself. Yet, a portion of it escaped my lips. Mokuba glares at me before planting a kiss on my forehead. He quietly retreats to the door and exits the room. Silence filled the room. I watch the door, fully aware that he wasn't going to return. Yet, I'm hoping that he will. He's already planned for my refusal. I suppose I just have to put up with Hanasake tomorrow… Maybe, just maybe this appointment will solve some of my mysteries.

I agree with you, though little brother. For now, I should rest and hope that I'm feeling much better tomorrow. 


	8. Chapter 07

**Snowball Effect**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER! **I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or Dracula by Bram Stoker.

From the Desk of Ash Kaiba: One chapter left before I completely go back to third person. Writing first person Kaiba is fun to do, but I clearly visualize his mind to be heavily detail oriented. I will be going back to first person from time to time, but the story will dominately be in third.

Now, since it has been a year. Recap time!

Kaiba goes on a trip with the children of Kitsune Orphanage, but is troubled by one of the children. When he gets home, Mokuba greets him and tries to interrogate him after sensing something off. The brothers have a small argument, which Mokuba drops due to it not going anywhere and Seto clarifying that it was his personal problem. Kaiba's day got worse as Hitomi the cook presented the night's meal, which contradicted with a hidden craving Kaiba's body desired. Kaiba blacks out to the supposed foul smell and awakens in his room. Mokuba suggests that Seto should rest and that his professors (as well as employees) would be notified about his absence.

**Chapter 7**

Cold wind whistles past my ears. It ruffles my chestnut locks. I look below, witnessing the quick changes in environment. The seas blend into the green land. Patches of sand make themselves known for a short time before disappearing. Yet, I have to wonder where I am going. These lands are foreign to me. And am I dreaming? This looks all too real to be a dream, but I was in my bed just moments before. Just what is going on? The speed increases as if whatever is happening is becoming more urgent.

Suddenly, it stops. I hover above a stone castle of some forsaken land. Evergreens loom over it. Old bark bristles, protecting what living tissues are underneath. Fallen needles cover the dead soil. This gloomy environment blends into the castle's stony structure. Dark gray roof tiles melt into the dark sky. I scan the alien building, noting different styles of windows. Human curiosity gnaws me alive as I approach the residence, falling to a predetermined destination. I land onto what appears to be a balcony, where realization hits me… I'm not alone.

The other person there stands around 203 cm with my kind of lean build. Yet, black wavy hair rests to his shoulders. Old European clothing covers his frame. Judging from his pose, this stranger is facing the gloomy sky. Something inside me sparks. My right arm reaches out to him. The man turns to face me, but the facial details elude me. His body grows blurry. Panic starts pumping. If he has the answers, then this is the one chance I'll have…

"Seto?"

Concerned blue eyes blink at me. Now, my mind registers some applied pressure to my left hand. Mokuba rubs his thumb over my skin. His right hand keeps itself busy by pushing my stubborn bangs away. I turn my head towards my window, finding the bed drapes blocking that side.

"Both curtains are closed, Ni-sama, since the light is giving you troubles," he explains. "Are you okay? I just got back from school and learned that you slept the morning away."

I slowly nod, unsure if I could possibly talk. Mokuba accepts the gesture and returns to his task of checking my environment. I watch him get up numerous times. He'd either straighten the sheets around me or make sure the drapes stayed shut. When he finally settled down, I wrapped my fingers around his. I tighten my grip on his hand, asking for his attention. Mokuba's train of thought screams to a halt as all focus turns onto me. His wide eyes question me before the words leave his lips.

"When is…Dr. Hana…"

Mokuba presses his index finger against my lips. "He'll be here any moment now, bro. Until then, just take it easy. Are you hungry? I can get some crackers for you nibble on."

The sheer idea of food excites my tired body, but the memories of last night smother the excitement in a heartbeat. I hesitantly nod 'yes' and watch the ball of energy bound out of my room. I listen to Mokuba's footsteps until he starts going downstairs. After the echoes leave my new hearing range, a sigh escapes my lips. My mind wonders to the apparent dream, especially the faceless man at the end. Why on Earth is he in my dream? What is his purpose? Does he hold **scientific** evidence that explains what is wrong with me?

Too many questions and I have hardly any answers. Annoyed with this fact, I force my arms to work. Muscles complain as I prop myself up. Upon forcing my worn body upright, I silently rejoice until three knocks sound on my door. My strength fails, causing my body to fall back into the sheets. The mahogany panel creeps open. I brace myself to my little brother's enthusiasm, but instead Isono closes the door behind him. He approaches the neighboring nightstand, placing something onto its surface. As his body turns, the sunglasses come off.

"Mokuba-sama is doing his homework, sir. I thought you would rather have him busy than worrying about you." He explains as the dim lighting illuminates his chocolate eyes. "I have brought up the crackers, though."

"Arigato," I answer, "but I don't think I can eat them."

Although Isono's frame remains neutral, his eyes betray him. "Sir?"

"It's this whole mess. The sunlight is now the bane of my existence. I'm feeling more fatigued than usual. Now, the mere thought of eating food leaves me nauseous. Tell me, Isono. Do you know of an illness with my symptoms?"

My right-hand man, and bodyguard, shakes his head. He sinks down into the chair next to the bed, observing my miserable state. "Nor does it matter. Mokuba-sama is going to worry…and so will I," he answers as his fingers intertwine.

I close my eyes in response to this. The one man that I can trust my company to is right. Mokuba will worry and that is a fact. Plus, he will as well or has been since the beginning. It's a quirk in my brother's personality that will never change. When my brother couldn't come, Isono dutifully stayed by my side until dismissal. But, I have to wander. "Isono, what are you implying? You actually do your job."

"Sir, it's just… No, it's personal," he pauses as I questionably look at him, "Since my wife left, you two are all I have sir. I'm sorry if this offends you because not only are you my employer, but you are also like a surrogate son."

This makes sense. The custody battle of his only child rings fresh. His first wife won on the claims that Isono spends too much time at work. She allowed the man to pack a suitcase and a duffel bag before getting rid of it. His house was sold and she moved to southern Japan. When Mokuba and I found out about this, Isono was determined to find small place for himself. And surprisingly, Mokuba was fine with that, but I wasn't. I was the cause of his maternal disputes. So, I offered him one of the empty rooms in the manor. Isono at first denied, but eventually relented as soon as I started guilt tripping myself for his suffering. Since then, he's been here.

"Sir?"

I gasp as my eyes look back at him. I can see the small drop of sweat forming. The slight twitching of his thumbs attracts my attention. A sweet aroma fills my nostrils, but its origin eludes me. Hunger chews and gnaws…until the older man rises to his feet. I watch the man, who should have adopted both me and Mokuba, open my bedroom door. Then, stepping aside for another male to cross my threshold.

"Ah, Seto-san, how are you feeling?"

The older man steps forward. Gray strands hang in his face. Warm brown eyes twinkle at me. I shift, attempting to sit up again. Hanasake chuckles at my failures as he places his bag in the chair. Normally, I would have snared at this behavior. However, the old doctor has witnessed and survived the tantrums I threw. So, it's best that I let this slide, especially since I'm more interested in his diagnosis. His hands open the black leather bag and pull out his stethoscope. He rubs the metal on his jacket after positioning it in his ears. The still cold metal surface freezes my skin.

"Fatigued and hungry…" I answer, stopping to inhale as instructed.

"Fatigued and hungry? Exhale please?"

I obey his command. The doctor hums to himself as he carefully places his instrument around his neck. He browses the contents of his bag before pulling out a small flashlight. The tiny bulb lines up with an eye. A wrinkled thumb pushes the button. Pain flares. I narrow my eyes and hiss at the poor man. Dr. Hanasake and Isono both jump as I bat the flashlight away. My head rolls to the side.

"Gomen," I whisper, "gomen nasai."

The old doctor gently picks up the tool, whispering its current state. Isono mutters to him that I will cover the damage. I guess I broke it then… I opt for now forcing my body to stay still as my personal doctor decides to proceed with the medical examination. I comply with every order given, whether it was attempting to lift my _dead_ arm or open my mouth. I've already caused enough problems, so it's best that I obey.

"Physically, Seto-san is healthy. His blood pressure is lower than it should be, but I think bed rest is what he needs." I listen to the old man explain. "But, to be sure, I am going to have to take a blood sample down to the lab for analysis."

The elderly man faces me once again. I watch him retrieve a small plastic container. From it, a small vial is produced. The doctor prepares it with careful hands. Even though I should be paying attention, I've lost interest in his work and turn my head away. Or it was until the needle sinks into my skin. My head rolls back towards him. My eyes scan his elderly hands cradling the vial. I stare at the little container, unaware of my tongue gliding over my lips. My eyes follow the red liquid until the doctor tucked it away. He bows politely while saying something about test results. As the door closes behind him, I realize something and hiss, "Shit…"

"Sir?"

I couldn't voice it, but something _**inside**_ of me hungered…for blood.


End file.
